How screwed are you?
by An'yaSobola
Summary: "Imagine you were transferred to the last series you had watched. How screwed are you?" The letters glared at me from my phone screen. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

I don't remember how that had happened.

One moment I'm on my phone, scrolling down the feed, writing a comment.

The other I'm right in the middle of the gate room, standing on the ramp leading to the Stargate. The sirens blaring like crazy, the marines swiftly taking their positions all around and training their weapons on me. General Hammond standing in the operations room, barking into the microphone for me to raise my hands above the head. Captain Carter is on one of the computers in front of him, my guess running diagnostics, with Jackson standing right beside the General. Jack O'Neill and Teal'c enter the gate room, the Jaffa's zat'nik'tel is open and ready to fire.

I slowly raise my hands, my eyes darting between General Hammond and the more immediate threat of the guns, all pointing at me, before settling on the Colonel.

"Hello?"

* * *

A/N:  
Test-drive for an idea that was plaguing my mind for a few days. Will update more. Sounds interesting?

R&R


	2. Chapter 1 - You can call me Alice?

"I really hoped that through my greeting they would understand that I am harmless.  
"As I glanced at Teal'c, he didn't share my view on the situation.  
"Hi," Jack answered to my 'Hello', making a small wave with his hand. "So, who are you?"  
"I cannot feel a symbiote from her," interrupted Teal'c.  
"So, not a goa'uld," the colonel nodded, putting one of his hands on the chin in thought./p  
"I couldn't really go anywhere from the ramp I was still standing on. A shiver went up my spine, I was only in a t-shirt and shorts.  
"You can call me Alice?" I gave my name, but as I was unsure if I was allowed to speak, the phrase came out as a question. Before the two members of SG-1 could continue my questioning on the ramp, a bolt of lightning stroke from the gate.  
"Sir, Teal'c, get out of there, the gate is about to overload!" Samantha's voice boomed through the dynamics, a hint of panic in her voice. The soldiers quickly evacuated the room, (still pointing their weapons at me!). O'Neill briskly came up and grabbed my hand, pulling after himself as he and Teal'c ran to the exit of the room. The doors started closing.  
We went through the doors not a moment too late as they closed and behind the metal door was heard a loud bang. The situation didn't improve for me, as I was ordered to be led to one of the detaining rooms.

General Hammond was having a good day. All the teams were on Earth, he was on top of his paperwork. It was quiet.  
Now that he thought about it, it was too quiet. The sirens woke up, deafening everybody, and notifying of unsanctioned activation of Stargate. The general cursed, blaming himself for jinxing it. So much for a good day.  
As he descended into the control room, Captain Carter was already on the computer and trying to close the iris with Sergeant Walter, but both of them were having troubles. Glancing out of the window, General Hammond saw there his Second in command, together with Teal'c confronting a young woman, by the looks of it, in scandalous clothing (who in their mind would wear such short shorts?)  
"Hands over the head! Hold your fire!" the man gave out the orders, even though the girl was already raising her hands. She looked a bit shocked, as she looked around. He could hear the beginnings of the conversation in the Gate room before Captain Carter cried out a warning to the people in the room.  
"Lower the protective shield!" the General barked out, switching to look at the screens of the cameras in the room. He nodded to himself as the Colonel grabbed the girl and brought her out after himself.  
After ordering a full report on the Gate from Carter, General Hammond went back to his office, mentally preparing for the unavoidable chaos.


	3. Chapter 2 - At a disadvantage here

There were blankets!

After I was led to the detaining room and locked in I made a bee-line to a blanket on one of the beds, grabbing and draping it over myself.  
I knew where I was. And that's exactly what was worrying me. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. I guess it didn't muffle all of the sounds, because one of the guards had peeped inside through the door window.

Why was I so calm?

I opened my eyes when I heard the door open and inside had stepped O'Neill and Teal'c. The calm that I had felt before was slowly ending.

"So, Alice," started Colonel, setting down on the opposite bed. Teal'c had stayed near the door, his hands behind the back. "How did you manage to come through the Gate?"  
"I...ah," I had to check if this world was parallel to mine or a completely different one to mine. I needed to know the year. How exactly do I explain without coming through like a complete 'wacko'? They might understand if Daniel had gone through the mirror of parallel realities, don't they? But what if he hadn't? And what if this was a parallel reality to the world in the series? Here goes nothing? "Has Doctor Daniel Jackson gone through a mirror yet?"

The young woman was asking some very interesting questions. They had recently arrived from the Apophis' ship, destroying it in the Earth's planet after Daniel had visited a parallel world, which had suffered an attack of the Goa'uld. How did she find it out? What else did she know?

"Alice, let's start from the beginning. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, and this is…"

"Teal'c," she had continued, glancing at the Jaffa, and focusing back at the colonel. "Previously, the First prime of Apophis, the false-god. You also have on your team the mentioned before Doctor Daniel Jackson, who was rejected by his science society, or what not, for thinking the pyramids were docking stations of alien ships and Captain (?) Samantha Carter, who had told you, when you had first met to address her as Captain and not Doctor due to military rules."

When the girl interrupted, Teal'c took out a zat'ni'katel and even its activation noise didn't stop her.

"It seems that we are at a disadvantage here, seeing as you know so much about us," Colonel sighed, adding to himself 'and we nothing about you'.

She dared to roll her eyes at him.


	4. Chapter 3 - Local carbon copy

"Sir, there was a malfunction of the iris system right after activation of the Gate, letting Alice go through it. We can't find the source of malfunction," Captain Carter gave out her report to General.

"She also seems to know an awful lot about us," added Colonel. "I had moved her to the interrogation room and left with Teal'c."

"Was she speaking with an accent? Teal'c had confirmed she is not a goa'uld, so maybe it will help us to find out where she is from?" asked Daniel, pushing his glasses up a bit, looking at General Hammond.

"Check it," the general nodded, giving the linguist a green-light. "Dismissed."

* * *

Teal'c was looking at me. I was sitting facing the door. He won the starring contest long ago - I blinked.

The door opened with a whoosh sound, letting in Daniel Jackson.

" _I have to know if you had gone through a mirror,"_ I bit out to him in Russian when he stood next to Teal'c.

"Yes, I have gone through the mirror," answered me the confused archaeologist in English, before the Jaffa managed to shush him.

"Brilliant," I breathed out, immediately relaxing in my seat.

"Does it mean that you are from a different reality?" asked Teal'c, Daniel's incident with the mirror to alternative realities coming to mind.

"You could say so," I pulled my hands over the table, stretching a bit my shoulders. Now, I had to make them check if I existed in this reality. "In the future that may, or may not come," due to my messing, "you will learn that people coming from parallel realities may have a problem of coexisting with their local carbon copy. I really need to know if you have another 'me' in this world."

* * *

Captain Carter has joined her commanding officer, who was slightly irked by the girl's behavior, in the observation gallery.

"She's good, she held her own against Teal'c," he whistled in admiration, against all reason.

'…I really need to know if you have another 'me' in this world,' was heard in the gallery.

"Why would she say that? Oh… She's good!" exclaimed Carter. At the prompting glance of O'Neill, she explained. "Entropic cascade failure! The increased entropy generated by both of her existing in the same reality might…theoretically, be causing a temporal distortion. This could lead to her death… But... How did she know?"

"I'll inform the General. Get started on this."

* * *

A/N1: Hello! Thank you for reading "How screwed are you?"!

A few points to address:

1\. The length of the chapters will vary. I am striving to make them longer (I heard you, Player42. Please don't worry ^^). And I cannot promise regular updates, yet.

2\. Changed my account name (from LuthienOronar to An'yaSobola)

See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4 - 5th of July 1998

We were sitting in the conference room, the one that has the view on the Stargate. By 'we' I mean: General Hammond (sitting at the head of the table), Doctor Fraiser, all of SG-1 (Carter was sitting between Doctor Fraiser and Daniel Jackson on one side of the table, Teal'c and Colonel sitting at my sides) and myself. Apparently, they had finished their research into me in this world.

* * *

After the interrogation fiasco, thanks to Daniel, I was lead to the Infirmary ward, where Doctor Fraiser forced me through a full medical check-up. It didn't take long for her. And all that time Daniel was fishing for more information.

"Your Russian is very good," he complimented. Teal'c just quirked one of his eyebrows, shifting his gaze to the spectacled man next to him.

"Am I a prisoner?" I asked as Doctor Fraiser drew blood for analysis. At that moment Colonel O'Neill had joined us.

"Not per se. But you are detained until we figure out what to make with you."

To tell or not to tell?

* * *

"Alice exists in this world," announced the Doctor.

"I sense a 'but'," prompted further O'Neill, raising a brow

"She is a 2 years old child and her DNA does correspond to Alice here, but it is not the same."

"So we are not the same person?" I asked leaning forward to the table.

"No, you are not the same person," she confirmed. I exhaled leaning back on the chair. All the eyes were on me. How to explain it?

"So, maybe you can explain now who are you?" demanded O'Neill. To tell or not to tell? That is the question!

"Jack!.." the archeologist moaned, but he was immediately shut by "Oh, shut it, Daniel."

"And how you knew about entropic cascade failure?" commented Carter.

I guess, I will.

"I... Ah. I believe I am… had managed to, somehow, travel not only between parallel realities but also in time," I admitted, crossing my hands on the chest.

"And," Colonel taunted. "What makes you believe that? Do you have any proof of… this?" My clothes, my knowledge, my phone. By the way where is that piece of metal sh#t that got me here? How am I supposed to get out of here? Does it even have any charge left? I mentally winced at that thought. I don't have even a charger on me...

"What date is it today?"

"I don't see how that is relevant." Must you be a prick? Don't ruin my crush on yourself!

"It is July 5th," stated Daniel. I raised my eyebrows, prompting him to add the year. "1998."

No need to leave room for doubt. I will be as blunt as possible.

"I was born in 1996, Doctor Fraiser just mentioned that Baby Alice is 2 years old. When I traveled from was 2017. And in my world, you were a TV series."


	6. Chapter - You may be dreaming

"TV series?" wondered Daniel.

"That's hardly any proof!" exclaimed the colonel. Is he going to be my antagonist? I am looking too deep. Don't overthink!

"You want me to tell that I remember that had already happened to you?!" I had exclaimed, turning to look at O'Neill.

"Duh, at least!" the man had the nerve to answer me like that. Oh, wait. I _am_ younger than he is.

"Then how you will explain my coming here?"

"You may be dreaming," he answered. "Maybe you knocked your head a bit too hard. Or drank a bit too much. Or smoked something nasty."

"How… how dare you!" I cried, jumping on my legs. Immediately Teal'c had put a hand on the base of my neck, a heavy reminder of my situation.

"That's enough!" General Hammond punched the table in an attempt to gain some order in the room. "Alice, sit down. Jack, stop antagonizing her!"

I let Teal'c push myself back into the chair, murmuring the date again.

"Ah! Two days ago, you were on a planet," ("What's new?" interrupted me the Colonel. "It was already two days?" Wondered Daniel.) "During the rescue, Captain Carter had to give breath mouth to mouth, during which she was taken over by a goa'uld, but not any - the tok'ra. You isolated her, tried to negotiate with the tok'ra. There was also the Hunter, that was sent to kill the tok'ra. I think he managed to. Which reminds me," I looked at Carter, glancing at first at Dr. Fraiser. "These are some good medicaments you are using here."

"Don't get off the topic," snapped at me O'Neill.

"How is it off topic? Captain Carter is out of the medical bay only 2 days after near death experience!"

"Silence!" General Hammond roared, effectively cutting off any possible answer O'Neill could have had for me. "Alice, currently we have nothing that could have proven your story, but also nothing that contradicts it. Because I can say for myself, I don't understand what had happened, you will be given some rules to follow, while you stay here with us."

"Oh, o-okay…" _Well, that sounds logical._

"You will stay on base, in the guest quarters. Free movement on the base cannot be allowed, so you will be constantly accompanied by one of the marines or members of SG-1. You will listen to instructions of your 'guide'." General Hammond gave his best team a look, focusing on the leader of the team a bit longer.

"Dr. Jackson and Captain Carter, please, try to find a way to send Alice back to her time." The mentioned people gave their murmurs of agreement.

* * *

That night I had a dream that I had seen twice. I dreamt of joining SG-1 team on a mission off the planet and we had to escape from the building. Kowalski was with us, on the team. And we were chased. I didn't remember much in the morning.


	7. Author note

Dear Readers,

Thank You all for the interest and support that was shown and given to this story.

I currently believe that I don't give just this story deserves. Due to this, I initiate operation _**REWRITE**_ _._

 _Goals of the operation include:_

 _1\. Less_ Drable _, more Context_

 _2.A story with an End_

 _3\. More Development_

 _4\. More Action_

 _5\. More Drama_

 _6\. More Depth_

 _7\. And more_

I will re-upload the new story (and delete the previous chapters) when it will be done.

I thank You for understanding

~An'ya


End file.
